


论how to complete a mission impossible

by cete_ruinam



Series: 00Q异世界&童话故事合集 [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Psychic Abilities, Superpowers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cete_ruinam/pseuds/cete_ruinam
Summary: Q总是有办法摆脱困境——不管是帮Bond还是他自己。但不幸的是，并不是所有事情都在他的能力范围内。
Relationships: James Bond & Q, James Bond/Q
Series: 00Q异世界&童话故事合集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735354
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	论how to complete a mission impossible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diamondpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondpeach/gifts).



> 异世界&童话故事AU第四篇！  
> 超能力AU，"科技天神"无所不能的超能力Q X 有超能力但是全文没有用过一次的惹事精Bond（不  
> 脑洞来源于diamondpeach在Q版十天问卷里的留言，感谢提供脑洞呀！文文送给你，希望你喜欢  
> 原评论是：哈哈，万能科技天神Q：在自己的领域中无所不能，受手下、同事、特工们的崇拜敬仰爱慕。什么状况都游刃有余将自己惹了麻烦的特工给救出来。  
> 只采取了科技天神设定，超强保护欲Bond完全没有达到，全赖我的文笔过于渣😂
> 
> 务必在读文之前看一下文末notes里面的超能力设定！要不然整篇文会读起来非常混乱（说的好像现在就不混乱了一样  
> 因为最近没啥手感，所以这篇是强写出来的😂没有文笔，毫无逻辑，慎入

-

“Q——”

“安静，Bond，我在试着救你的命。”

“.......maybe not necessary. ”双零特工捂着肩头血流不止的，足有七英寸长的伤口，勉力从大楼的窗户往楼下瞟了一眼——大名鼎鼎的007号特工现在手无寸铁，失血严重，靠在一个废弃建筑物里某个房间的窗边，唯一能做的就是眼睁睁的看着一打恐怖分子全副武装的逼近。“如果你不知道这种情况应该如何描述的话——这叫做"走投无路"。聆听一个将死之人的遗言也许比徒劳的试着从一栋断了电的大楼里找出一个可以运行的摄像头有意义的多，Q，我建议你停止把注意力放在你的键盘上。”

“还不是死的时候（Not the right time to die），Double-o-seven。”Q的声音变得有些暴躁——Bond能听到耳麦里传出的键盘敲击声逐渐加大了。“现在告诉我对方的位置和人数。”

“楼下。”Bond撑起身子又往窗外看了一眼。“一共有二十多个人——”

“具体人数，Bond，我想我的意思表达的很清楚。”

Q的声音已经带有威胁的意味。于是特工的喉结滚动，把所有无关紧要的问题和调侃都咽了下去：显然，军需官并未丧失信心，而他可不想在死前还要惹怒年轻的长官。

“好吧，二十三个。全部持有冲锋枪，没有防弹衣，正在开始对楼层进行搜查。”

“而你在五楼。”

“智能血液的功劳？”

“没错。”

出乎意料的，耳机对面的Q并没有显得慌张起来：相反，在一声叹气后（Bond几乎可以想象出Q按住太阳穴的样子），军需官抿了口伯爵茶，在电脑上输入了几个指令，然后靠在工作椅上，几乎是不紧不慢的再次扫视了一下面前唯一亮着的电脑屏幕。组织这次袭击的恐怖分子们显然准备充足——所有的运算结果都显示特工先生活着从那栋建筑物里走出来的可能性趋近于零。针对Bond的一次私人报复，显然，而对方的充分考虑甚至让Q都略带赞许。

“Q？”

“Bond.” Q深吸了一口气，再次以那种奇怪的，无可奈何的语气开口。“只是确认一下——看在上帝的份上，我已经做过了演算，真不知道再问你一次的意义何在——但是你确定你此时已经走投无路了？”

“Q，我从来不知道你对我的讣告内容这么感兴趣。”双零特工勉强撑起身换了个靠姿，捏了捏眉心。“请代我向Moneypenny问好，顺便告诉M我不希望在我的葬礼上看到鲜花。”他已经可以听见楼下传来的皮靴踏在水泥地上的声音。有人用阿拉伯语骂了几句不堪入耳的脏字（上帝保佑他的教养），随着几声枪响在走廊里回荡着。

Bond从未设想过自己死亡的那一天会是什么样子：无用的想象只会阻碍一个人前进的步伐，Mrs. Mansfield曾经这样告诉过他。当时Vesper的事件刚刚结束不久，他每天把自己喝到烂醉，企图拿酒精和性来填满心中的沟壑——准确的来说，现在的他仍在这么做着。其他没有倒在战场上的双零特工都被日复一日的梦魇折磨到发疯，而Bond并非对这些消息一无所知——所以老实讲，当他得知这里就是他的葬身之处时，特工只是在心里默默哀悼了一下他那间空荡荡的公寓里公款买下的Tom Ford西装和剩下的几瓶未开封的马提尼。

然而——出乎意料的——在短暂的沉默后，他听见了Q的叹息：里面带着的那点释然让双零特工皱了皱眉。

“好了，Bond。”

下一秒，MI6的明星特工发现自己手里握着一把PPK，肩头还在不断流血的伤口被层层绷带缠紧，而积满了灰的地板上堆积着几个装填完毕的弹匣。

军需官心满意足的拿起Q10杯，看着面前的十几个原本黑漆漆的屏幕一个接一个的亮了起来——其中几个画面里出现了把枪挂在背后的武装分子们：其中一个明显比其他人都高了一截的男人眼睛里闪烁着仇恨的光芒。而在最上面的三个电脑屏幕里，007正一动不动的愣愣瞪着手里崭新的指纹枪，配上浑身上下的灰尘像极了MI6门口那座已经被雨水腐蚀的面目全非的雕像。

Bond在站起身，按照Q的指令在走廊中穿行，并用那把PPK一口气干掉了十几个听到动静追上来的恐怖分子的时候大脑还处于当机的状态。

“世界上不是只有你一个人有异能，Bond，动动你的脑子——这里左转。”Q幸灾乐祸的看着特工狼狈的低头躲开几枚子弹，又在电脑屏幕上那串红色的程式后面添了几个零和一。“"科技天神"，应急触发的被动能力——你走过了，Bond，楼梯口在你后面，我真不知道你除了擅长把自己害死之外还能做些什么——如果你有兴趣的话，我的资料没有加密，档案库的安保系统应该难不倒你——Now, please follow my exact words this time, Double-o-seven, 如果你还想回到伦敦，整理一下自己此刻不那么体面的着装的话。所以收起这副表情，我以为你死里逃生的次数已经够多了——”

Bond踹开了废旧大楼的铁门，巨大的响声让Q皱了皱眉。

“——and yes, you’re not going to die.”

-

“所以说，你到底在哪？”

“真可惜，Bond，活在六十年代的老年人连导航系统都看不懂——把希望寄托在你身上一定是我这辈子做过的最不理智的决定。”

Q动了动被绑在一起的手腕，企图让自己坐的舒服一点——在否决了“自己动手撬开储藏室的门”的方案后，"科技天神"只摘掉了他的头套。

——是的，MI6史上最年轻的天才军需官此时缩在一间泛着霉味的狭窄隔间里，手脚被缚，头发蓬乱，鼻梁上的眼镜在绑匪给Q罩上那个打着补丁的黑布袋时被碰歪了，并且正在咬牙切齿的告诉军情六处的明星特工，本来他妈应该是来救自己的James Bond该怎么使用一台最初代苹果上的导航装置。

“那么想必你很清楚我不会用智能手机，Cute。”双零特工抬起头看了看街角处略显歪斜的路牌——它已经因为多年的日晒开始褪色。“你应该给我一张地图的。”

那几个自以为是的小混混把他们的人质关进公寓的杂物间里，翻出Q的手机开始在通讯录里搜寻可能会为眼前的黑发青年支付赎金的人的同时（这可能需要花上他们很长一段时间了——Q在进入MI6工作的当天就为自己的手机设置了替换屏幕），军需官在脑海里排除了二十三种脱逃的方法（其中大部分方案被淘汰的原因是Q拒绝为一次水平低下的绑架展示自己的射击水平），并在反应过来之前拨通了Bond的电话。

军需官任命的叹了一口气，然后——不幸中的万幸——顺利的在下一秒让自己的视野里出现了Bond面前的路牌。

“往前走，下一个路口右转，弗莱明街18号B，四楼。我建议你开快点，Double-o-seven，车速再提二十迈应该还在你心脏的承受范围——我不想在这个满是污渍的房间里再呆上超过一刻钟。”

Bond忍不住轻笑出声。“Stay calm, Q, 交通规则哪怕是政府官员也需要遵守。”从Q的语气里，特工已经听出这并不是一次危险的绑架。他很确信军需官一个人完全能够应付的了这个，而把自己从伦敦市的另一头叫到这里只是因为Q拒绝用传统方式解决问题（“Even now and then a trigger has to be pulled。总得有恰当的人动用武力，而不是把所有事情都交给后勤部门去完成。”这是他的原话）。所以善解人意的James Bond还是在拐进空无一人的街道时又把油门往下踩了踩，并在停在老旧的公寓楼下时用响亮的刹车声和三声鸣笛示意已经耗尽了耐心的军需官。

“安静，Bond，我在和你共享视野。”Q有些暴躁的挣开了手上的绳索（感谢MI6给入职员工发的《防身与自救指南》还有些基本的可取之处），打开储物间唯一一扇沾满水渍的窗户，看到了崭新的阿斯顿马丁和一头耀眼的金发。

“共享视野？我从来不知道你的"科技天神"能做到这个。”

“我还以为自从手里自动出现配枪后，你就不会惊讶于任何一种形式上的物质补给了。”

“哦，不，Q，你应该知道能让我惊叹的从来只是你。这把枪是下次任务的配备？看着有点磨损的厉害，不是吗？”

“Shut up, Bond.”

站在电梯里的双零特工愉悦的摸了摸手里的PPK上一道弯形的划痕。是的，他当然认得这把枪——三个月前的伊拉克，某个保镖在指纹枪上留下这道痕迹的同时也给Bond的右手虎口添了一道深可见骨的刀伤。而他的军需官把这把枪修好了，即便它在爆炸中几乎成了碎片——Bond用手指敲了敲枪身，他本来可以做一把新的，不是吗？

于是双零特工在走出电梯，站在那间军需官所在的公寓门前，按响门铃的同时企图和年轻的长官讨价还价。“记得帮我把超速的监控记录抹掉，或者让六处给我报销，Q？”

“省一省你的精力。”军需官在通过视野共享看到绑匪的公寓门后，终于心满意足的从新坐回了一个纸箱子上，并在那扇铁门后传出拖沓的脚步声和不耐烦的嘟囔时懒洋洋的给出时限。“你还有三分钟，Double-o-seven。我中午没吃饭——你可以拿他们的银行卡叫一份外卖，如果你不介意的话。”

“Not at all.” MI6的明星特工看着眼前一脸警惕的青年（面部浮肿，目光呆滞，瞳孔呈针尖状*——没有威胁，显然），露出一个招牌的Bond式微笑。“你知道我会很乐意这样做，长官。”

“一分钟。”

而Bond只用了二十一秒。

-

Q在踏出MI6总部大门的那一刻就后悔了。

五分钟前，成功阻拦了一个黑客针对MI6防火墙恶意攻击的军需官敲下了最后一串代码，心满意足的将反追踪到的定位发到了M的手机上，起身去茶水间给自己倒杯咖啡（尽管MI6的胶囊咖啡味道异常糟糕）的时候掏出口袋里不断震动的手机，然后意识到显示屏上弹出的是Bond的短信。

-休息一下，Q？

-我从来不知道你的老年机还有拼写功能。Q这样回道。

不，他并不是真的想要对这条短信进行讽刺——看在上帝的份上，他不是三岁小孩了，没必要揪着年龄的问题不放。但是Bond这三个月来的行为有些过于反常了：从不知不觉塞满了抽屉的零食，包装的过于夸张的礼盒，到时不时出现在案头的玫瑰和写着意味不明的情话的明信片。Q不得不承认这些明目张胆的示爱有些超出了他所能应付的范围：在进入六处工作的第一个星期里他就对MI6明星特工对于他人（大部分时候是异性）的吸引力有了切身体会——当时特工只用了一个完美的Bond式笑容，一句贴近耳畔的呢喃和一张写着自己电话号码的字条就成功的约走了支部里的一位身材火辣的姑娘，而很不幸的，Q就坐在她的身边。

这也是为什么现在，Bond的行为几乎让他有些手足无措起来。Q-Branch最年轻的长官也许拿到过四个剑桥博士学位，有过一打的男友和酒吧里偶遇的情人，也知道如何能够让男人们为自己神魂颠倒，但是从来没有人教过他如何面对一个不断示好的James Bond。于是现在，年轻的天才黑客不得不以那些他惯用的嘲讽和唇枪舌剑试着脱身——

-以及停止向Tanner打听我的行踪。What do you want？

几秒后，手机再次嗡嗡作响。

-我没问Tanner。是你在一个星期前告诉我你收到了一封战书，有人今天下午六点挑战你。我想你忘了。

-没什么，Q。我想请你来泰晤士河边走走。我知道你已经结束了，别想找借口。

-我很期待:)

别装无辜。Q咬牙切齿的回了一句。最好不是关于装备的事情，我说了我不会再给你一辆阿斯顿马丁。

然后军需官把烧了一半的水放回原位，快步走回办公室，并在翻找被自己不知道丢到哪去的风衣时抿了抿唇，最后还是拿起了手机。

-三分钟。

Bond从不无事献殷勤。他所做的一切都要求同等的回报——年轻的军需官心怀侥幸，并在出门的那一刻就做好了一切准备：阿斯顿马丁，没门；指纹贝瑞塔，可以考虑；爆炸钢笔，想都别想。

但是Q的好运气似乎在几个月前的那次任务中就用完了——当时他用了三分二十一秒破解了整个武装分子组织的暗网系统，就为了让该死的Double-o-seven从审讯室里逃出生天。事实证明，不幸都是自己造成的，Q在和双零特工有一搭没一搭的闲聊着沿泰晤士河向MI6总部大楼完全相反的方向走下去的时候不无恶意的想，也许我应该让Bond死在那次任务里，这样我就不需要忍受那些色彩过于艳丽的明信片和传遍了MI6的绯闻了。

但是——让Q自己都有些惊讶的——他发现他似乎并不想从这次漫无目的的散步中抽身。于是那个晚上，军需官并没有停下他的脚步，也没有企图找一个蹩脚的借口离开。他们沉默的肩并肩走着，偶尔用近乎于幼稚的讽刺展开无关紧要的谈话和挑衅。而当Bond在天色逐渐暗下来的时候突然停下脚步，转过身来看着Q，那双眼睛目不斜视的盯着他的时候，年轻的军需官头一回察觉他的手指在微微颤抖着。

“So, Q?”

“Yes?”

“Do I get an answer?”

Q咽了咽口水。“What answer?”

Bond叹了口气。在路灯略显昏黄的照射下，他的面部线条都变得柔和了起来。Q能从他的表情里读出某种无可奈何的纵容，并为此微不可查的皱了皱眉。

“You know exactly what, Cute. Despite of loosing your equipments for a few times——”

“There’s a slight difference between a few times and everytime, Bond.”

“——I think I still have a chance.” 双零特工忽略了军需官仓促的打断，坚持说完了这句话。

“......”

短暂的沉默里，Q在脑海中（下意识的）迅速罗列出十七种摆脱这种情况的方案。看在上帝的份上，他有前男友，他对爱情有充足的了解——他毫不怀疑如果自己决定脱身的话，下一秒手机铃声就会响起，而一道M的紧急命令——不管是给他的还是给Bond的——都足以让MI6的明星特工略带失望的看着他离开。当然，下一次示爱很可能会在几天后迫使自己重蹈覆辙，但是Q并不认为那是什么太大的问题：避开James Bond的方法很多，工作只不过是其中最简单有效的一种。

“So do I get an answer, Q?”

已经开始考虑如何启用"科技天神"而不被面前的特工看穿的军需官在听到这句话后像受了惊吓一般抬起头。四目相对的时候，那双托帕石一般的蓝眼睛在夜幕里璨璨生辉。

Q沉默了几秒，然后上前一步，扯过金发特工的领带，吻上了Bond的唇。

“Yes.”

-Fin-

番外：（强行补天Bond的超能力）  
某个夜晚，Bond在一次任务结束后翻进了军需官的公寓，拖着一只脱臼的胳膊，并带来了一束玫瑰花。

“所以这束花为什么会出现在这里？”

“这是一个道歉，亲爱的。我把你送给我的钢笔炸了——它是唯一一样符合体积前提的东西。事态紧急，Cute，我很抱歉。”

正在将绷带缠上双零特工大臂的军需官手里的动作顿了一下，然后抬起头，用看白痴一样的眼神看着他的爱人。

“那么也许你注意到了，这次的爆炸似乎比以往都剧烈一些。”Q站起身，从公文包里翻出一支钢笔，按了一下笔盖，然后把笔冲特工晃了晃——Bond可以看到上面开始闪烁的红光。

“它们本来就会爆炸，James.”

**Author's Note:**

> 超能力设定（主要看Q的就好）：
> 
> Q的超能力：科技天神  
> 在极端情况下的一个被动的能力，只有在满足以下三个条件时才能触发：  
> 1\. 事态已经发展到走投无路的地步  
> 2\. 要完成的事情必须在Q的领域内（就比如说Q是计算机博士，所以有关计算机的所有事情都在这个范围内）  
> 3\. Q必须在脑海里有一个解决方案的设想和计划，或被默认判断拥有解决这件事情的能力，只要资源齐全就可以自行完成这件事  
> 这个时候超能力被触发，会根据实时条件提供一切Q实现他的解决方案所必须的资源。但是资源只限于物质上，怎么指挥要靠Q自己。  
> 就比如说Bond在一个屋子里，门被锁上了，一众恐怖分子包围在外面但是没有摄像头所以Q没有视野。此时没有任何处理方法，“协助特工完成任务”在Q的工作范围内，且Q有一个理论上可行的方案可以把特工救出去。这个时候能力触发，即便没有摄像头也会获得视野，耳麦坏了也能通话，并且如果Bond手无寸铁就会凭空出现Q脑海中设想的逃出去所必需的武器。但是指挥Bond的过程要靠Q自己。  
> 由于Q在资源足备的情况下几乎无所不能，所以能力被称为“科技天神”。
> 
> Bond的超能力：爆炸钢笔  
> 可以使一切大于10立方厘米小于80立方厘米的东西爆炸，造成小型至中小型事故，从地上捡石头不算。  
> 由于符合这个规格且可以轻易到手的东西在大多数情况下只有笔，所以能力被Bond称为the exploding pen。
> 
> 文中的注：
> 
> *：针尖状瞳孔，嗑药后的症状
> 
> 另，Bond表白的那一处两人的对话是00Q A-Z里面的，这是我能想出的目前为止最Bond的告白😂我无能


End file.
